Naruto: Diary of How I Became Naruto
by AwkwardBrothers
Summary: I woke up as Naruto... and now I’m writing in this diary that I bought at the store to document my life as Naruto. If you’re reading this, then it means you have found my diary. Enjoy!


To whoever reads my diary,

So I've been inside Naruto's body for 2 days now. This is just like the stories I've read in FanFiction. It's so crazy. Anyways, I was sort of confused and worried until I found out all the amazing things I could do (obviously). I remember reading a story on FanFiction about how Naruto used the shadow clones to learn faster than usual. For example: if I were to use 2 shadow clones, then I would learn twice as fast. If I used 10 shadow clones, then I would learn 10 times as fast. I even remember that scene in Naruto when kakashi sensei taught him that. Speaking of kakashi, he's still at the meeting I think... OH! You're probably wondering who I am and how I became Naruto right? Let's go back and start from the beginning...

Day 1

Hello. My name is Mav, I'm just an average guy from California. I like watching anime and I'm already 21 years old! You were probably expecting a normal-15-year-old-Japanese-student right? Wrong. Although I am of Asian decent, just not Japanese. Anyways, one night when I was laying in bed (still in California), I kept thinking about anime and coming up with my own stories and then I eventually fell asleep. Next morning, I woke up in a different place. And wouldn't you know, It's Narutos room lol I was honestly confused at first, I mean who wouldn't be? I won't lie, I didn't recognize who's room I was in at first, that is until I walked outside and look at the apartment building. I immediately knew I was in Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village). So I ran back upstairs to the apartment and looked in the mirror and saw Naruto's face, except I was wearing it!

At first I thought it had to be a dream, but everything was too real. I was still wearing Naruto's pajamas and had nappy hair. At this point I'm pretty much panicking, I remember thinking, "Dude what the fuck is going on. Is this some kind of prank or sick joke... How do I get home?". I'm not proud to say this, but I broke down. I sat in the corner of the room and just sulked and cried and bawled and pitied and almost threw up from crying so hard. I eventually calmed down and wiped my tears. I was done self pitying and leaned back against the wall. I remembered something from the Anime that got my attention, and it was the Seal Tattoo on Naruto's stomach. I lifted my shirt and it was there. It looked really cool in person and I couldn't help but touch it. This made me realize that I really was in Naruto's body now. But it also made me realize what I was capable of... An awesome idea popped into my head which made me super excited! I found Naruto's iconic clothes and quickly put them on. They still kind of smelled, I don't think Naruto did his laundry often. In fact, the apartment kind of smelled and was a bit messy. I guess that's natural for a 13 year old living alone after all.

"I'll wash my clothes and clean the apartment when I come back I guess." I remember thinking, "wait are they my stuff now? Or is it Naruto's stuff still?" I shrugged and exited the apartment. I ran to the rooftop of the building and looked down below. For some reason I wasn't scared or queezy even though I was always a bit scared of heights.

"I knew it. I think because I'm in Naruto's body, instinctively, I'm not afraid of heights... at least not this high up." I said. I took my eyes off the ground and looked across the street where the nearby buildings were (I think you know where this is going lol). I took a few steps back and paused. Once I felt a little more confident, I dashed towards the edge of the rooftop and leaped over the street and landed on the other side of the building's rooftop. I smiled in excitement and couldn't believe that I just jumped 20 feet across the building! I continued jumping from building to building to my hearts content. This went on for a few hours and when I had enough, I went back to the apartment... except I was lost. I was REALLY lost. I had no idea where I was. I kept my cool and decided that panicking would not help the situation. When suddenly, an idea popped in my head. SHADOW CLONES. For some reason, my hands moved by itself instinctively as I spoke the words, "Shadow-Clone-Jutsu!", out loud. About 20 shadow clones appeared out of thin air all around me! I was dumbfounded and very excited.

"Ummm hey guys, this is weird for me. This is my first time doing this..." I said.

"Hey this is weird for us too! This is also our first time!" One of the shadow clones said out loud. The other Shadow Clones agreed and nodded.

I was confused... how is it their first time? But of course it was their first time, that wasn't Naruto's shadow clone, it was MINE. These shadow clones had the same thoughts, feelings, ideas, and mindset as ME. Not Naruto's.

"Oh haha right... okay well I have a plan," I said, "everyone split up and find Naruto's apartment! Once you have found it, I need you to disappear... like POOF."

The shadow clones nodded and complied and then everyone split up into different directions. After about 5 minutes or so, a new memory surged into my head. One of my shadow clones had found the apartment and then disappeared so that his memory could be relayed to me. Not only did it relay to me, but it relayed to all my shadow clones also. That was their cue to disappear into thin air. As they all disappeared, I gained every single memory they gathered while they were searching for Naruto's apartment. That's when I knew I could use the shadow clone jutsu for much more than just running errands.

When I got back to my apartment I was reminded of the stench that Naruto left behind. I felt bad for doing this, but I called my shadow clones back to help me clean the apartment . They weren't ecstatic about it neither. Surprisingly we were able to find some cleaning supplies left behind by Naruto. It took us about an hour to fully clean the apartment. We threw away trash (like wrappers and old food, etc) but kept everything that Naruto owned, even if we deemed it useless. We still wanted to respect his stuff even if he wasn't here subconsciously. While we were cleaning I came across his ninja headband on his nightstand. I remember taking it in my hand and looked at it for a few minutes. I felt sorry for Naruto, I didn't know and I still don't know if he will ever get his old body back. But while I was using his body, I would make him proud and not become an otaku like my last life! I will become the greatest ninja anyone has ever seen. I'll become even stronger than Naruto ever became.

When I looked at the clock, it was already 9 pm but I was still restless. I felt more energetic inside Naruto's body than my old body. That makes sense though. Back in California I would mostly lounge around and barely get any excercise, while Naruto was always running around. Since I had so much time left I decided to make a plan about how to get stronger on a sheet of paper.

My Plan (rough draft)

1\. I would make hundreds of shadow clones everyday and learn faster than ever.

2\. Find a good teacher. Most likely going to find Jiraiya sensei since I want to learn the rasengan.

3\. Do this in the fastest timely manner

This is about all I could think of at the time. I stayed up pretty late until around 2 am in the morning. I was pretty tired so I went to bed and slept.

The next morning I woke up abruptly to a very loud bang! Someone was banging on my apartment door and seemed very urgent. I thought to myself, "who could that be... is someone looking for me?". I didn't remember to think that maybe someone was looking for Naruto. And it seemed that "someone" _was_ looking for Naruto after all. I approached the door and slowly creaked it open just enough to get a peek at who it was. As I peered through the open crack, the person on the other side kicked it open! The door hit me and flung me back a few feet. When I looked up, I couldn't believe who it was.

"HEY STUPID IDIOT ARE YOU STILL ASLEEP?!" The other person yelled.

I couldn't get a word out since I was so surprised. On the other side of the doorstep was no other than Sakura, the pink haired girl in her red dress. She seemed very pissed off and stepped inside without permission. She grabbed me by my collar and single handedly lifted me up on my feet.

"HURRY AND GET DRESSED! Or did you forget that we had a mission today?!" Sakura yelled.

I pretended that I remembered even though I had no idea what Sakura was talking about, "Oh... right! Sorry about that! I'll go get dressed right away!"

I got dressed and then she guided me to where we were supposed to meet. On the way there Sakura kept lecturing me about how I'm always late and how immature I was. But it wasn't my fault... it was Naruto's! I'm not the type to be late to events or class. In fact, I was pretty responsible back in California. I just chose to stay inside and play video games after work. It's not like I was a total shut-in neet, I still had a social life outside of video games and anime. It was very weird seeing a main character from the anime. I kept staring at her to examine that it really was Sakura.

"Hey are you staring at my ass you idiot?! You better stop before I lay my fist in your face." Sakura suggested.

"No no! I wasn't! I swear. Sorry I'll stop.." I replied.

Sakura gave me a weird look and then continued sprinting. We reached our destination which was on a red bridge. I sort of recognized the bridge from the anime, but it wasn't any significant bridge. And no it is not the bridge that was named after Naruto. Sasuke and Kakashi Sensei were both at the bridge to greet us. It was also weird meeting them for the first time with my own eyes.

"I'm surprised Naruto, usually I'm the one who is late." kakashi sensei smiled through his mask.

"Yeah sorry sensei... I must've over slept."

So cool, I was speaking face to face with the legendary kakashi. It doesn't get cooler than that! I remember seeing Sasuke minding his own business and chilling on the railing of the bridge, looking ever so cool like always.

"What's up Sasuke." I said while smiling.

Sasuke looked at me and pretty much ignored me, "tch."

It was pretty cold and rude of Sasuke to do that, but then I remembered that Naruto and Sasuke didn't have the best relationship until they got older (by the way, I have watched all of Naruto and Shippuden. So I know quite a bit about the Anime). So I didn't take it to heart. Kakashi sensei told us that our mission was going to be an easy one again. We were assigned to go to an older lady's house and pick out the weed that was growing in her garden. I thought it was pretty easy work and thought to myself, "I thought the missions were going to be harder than this...". Of course I remember now that Naruto and team 7 didn't get crazy missions until later on. Anyways, after we were done with our mission for the day, I wanted to ask Kakashi sensei about someone, so that's what I did.

"Excuse me sensei?"

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi sensei replied.

"Could I speak with you... in private?"

Kakashi sensei and I walked to a more remote area where we could speak in private. I made sure no one was nearby before I said what I needed to say.

"Make it quick Naruto, I'm suppose to go to a meeting with the Hokage." Kakashi sensei said.

"Okay... I want to study under the Toad Sage, Jiraiya. I know you know him. I was wondering if you had any connections..." I asked. I knew it was a long shot, but I was blunt because Kakashi said he was in a hurry.

Kakashi sensei didn't say anything for a few seconds, "I'm surprised Naruto. May I ask why you want to study under him?"

I didn't expect Kakashi sensei to ask me that to be honest. So I told him, "well I heard he's super strong... and also I want to learn the Rasengan. I have the capabilities to master the rasengan with my nature chakra, which is wind."

Kakashi stared at me for a few seconds, it felt like an eternity while I waited for his reply. "Hmm... okay I'll ask." Kakashi sensei replied.

So that was much easier than I expected. Even now I still don't know why Kakashi sensei agreed so quickly. I know he has something up his sleeve. Until then, I can only wait and see if Kakashi was able to keep his word. Kakashi sensei disappeared and I went back home.

On my way back home, I felt that someone was following me... No, I could SEE someone was following me. They were hiding inside a cardboard box that was painted to look like a rock. I stopped and looked at it, as it was only 10 feet away from me. As I stared at the rock wondering why there was a box following me, a voice inside the box spoke up.

"Heh heh, just what you'd expect from the man I respect the most. You truly are my rival!"

The card board box turned into a poof of smoke as three kids stood before me. Konohamaru and his two teammates appeared from the smoke and stood proudly as they smiled and admired me. I remembered this episode so clearly, this was the day that the Hokage announced about the chunin exams! That was the meeting that Kakashi had to urgently attend. As I snapped back to reality, Konohamaru asked me a question that I couldn't give an answer to.

"Hey Naruto, you notice something different?" Konohamaru smirked.

I examined Konohamaru but couldn't tell what he was referring to, so I made a guess.

"Ummmm you got taller?" I replied.

"Nope! We're wearing your green goggles that you used to wear too! See!" Konohamaru pointed out.

I smiled as I totally forgot about that scene.

"Oh wow! You guys wanna be just as great as me huh? Well just keep training and you guys will do amazing things!" I encouraged them.

Moegi interrupted and asked me, "Hey Naruto, do you have time today?"

I thought about her question and remembered I wanted to train on my shadow clones so that I could get stronger. Now that I knew the chunin exams were about to begin, I wanted to train even harder so that I could show off to the other Kages that would attend.

"Sorry guys, I'm actually planning to go training!" I replied.

Konohamaru groaned in disappointment, "But you said you would play Ninja with us!"

I thought to myself, "_wait... why would you play ninja if you're already a ninja.."_

When out of no where Sakura showed up and said out loud, "Why the heck would a ninja play ninja?".

That's exactly what I was just thinking. Konohamaru saw Sakura and asked me out loud, "Big Bro, is that your girl friend?!"

I was stunned! I knew that Sakura would eventually marry Sasuke, and I intended to keep it that way too! Sakura was also shocked but looked at me to see what I would say.

"Whoaaaa, of course not! She is my teammate and only going to be my teammate." I nervously chuckled.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at me as if to say,_ "I'm keeping an eye on you". _

Konohamaru smiled at me and said, "Wow you're so right Naruto! Besides, she has a pretty big forehead."

I facepalmed my hands and knew Knokamaru was going to get a beat down from Sakura with that comment. I told Konohamaru, "run... for your life." Sakura started to chase after him as Konohamaru ran the other way. When suddenly, Konohamaru ran straight and bumped into someone and fell on his butt. It was Kankuro. He was walking with his sister Temari. I remembered how vicious these two were at this age. Kankuro looked down at Konohamaru and was about to grab him by the shirt to teach him a lesson. This time I remembered that, and so I quickly dashed over there and grabbed Konohamaru before Kankuro was able to. Kankuro seemed surprised that I was quick enough to save Konohamaru before he was able to lay a finger on him. The atmosphere grew heavy as we stood across from the two sand siblings. I noticed that Gaara wasn't with them, and I quickly remembered that it was because he was hiding behind the tree nearby.

"Hmph, you're pretty quick I'll give you that." Kankuro commented.

"Sorry about my friend. He's still a bit clumsy." I replied seriously. I didn't want to get Kankuro worked up, he was still a lot stronger than me. But I had something he didn't have. I had a vast knowledge about the Anime and about this world. But even with knowledge, it didn't mean that I could manipulate it to my liking. Kankuro was the puppet master, and I knew he had something up his sleeve. I may have changed the course of the timeline by saving Konohamaru, but I intended to keep changing it. I wasn't going to let him get hurt. I stood my ground in order to protect Konohamaru and his two friends, along with Sakura. Even though I was still making eye contact with Kankuro, I knew what to say to get him a bit scared.

"Look I don't want any trouble, but I don't think your leader back there would appreciate you getting into trouble, being that you're new in town." I told Kankuro.

Kankuro grew confused and asked, "what are you talking about? There's no one behind me."

Kankuro and Temari looked back and up into the tree behind them. There they saw Sasuke and Gaara chilling on the tree. Sasuke was surprised that I noticed him, but he was even more surprised that Gaara was also on the same tree as he was. He never realized that Gaara was also there, that's how smooth and stealthy Gaara was. Kankuro and Temari immediately hesitated and became fearful.

"G-Gaara, I-I didn't know you were there." Kankuro said with a shaken voice.

Gaara replied back with his monotone voice, "Stop meddling around... You're a disgrace to the village..." Gaara then turned his attention towards me, "you have a pretty keen eye... I'll be keeping an eye on you..."

Even though I knew that Gaara would eventually become a good person, he still creeped me out with his voice and actions. I knew there was a tailed beast inside him as well. I also knew that I would eventually have to face him at the chunin exams.

While this was happening, the Hokage held a meeting with elite ninjas of the Leaf Village to announce that the chunin exams were going to commence in a week from that day. Of course I already knew that, and I had already planned to train my ass off until the exams. After the little incident with Kankuro, he decided to spare us as he didn't want to embarrass Gaara. Sasuke gave me a cold look before he disappeared. I think he's suspecting me, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Sakura went about her way also and I escorted Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon back home. On my way back to my apartment, I stopped by a little store and picked up an empty journal/diary book. And now I'm home writing this story about my 2 days as Naruto. Make sure to stick around to hear what else I plan to do for the week until the chunin exams begin! Hopefully things go my way... Until next time!


End file.
